


Messy

by L0NE



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Domestic, Freeform, Its 2 am baby!!, M/M, Pre established relationship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0NE/pseuds/L0NE
Summary: Saki is messy, and after a while of living with it, Takeru learns why.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be real if ive gotten anyone to ship this you gotta let me know because i need someone else to discuss this random ship with

* * *

 

Saki was a messy person to live with.

  
  


He liked to leave his clothes hanging everywhere and anywhere in Takeru’s apartment, liked to hide his accessories in any crevice he could find, wore Takeru’s clothes when the two weren’t going out for the day, and seemed to live off convenience store sweets, whose wrappers he’d leave scattered on Takeru’s livingroom floor.

  
  


Takeru was never one to be overly cleanly, but when Saki stayed for days at a time, he almost always found himself making sure his apartment was spotless.

  
  


“There’s no way a human can actually live like this,” Takeru grumbled as he lifted his couch up to grab a bright pink hoodie that had been kicked into its current place by Saki moments before. The two had arrived back at his place after work, and the building was so warm during the summer that Saki had no desire to keep on any of his layers, now laying on the floor wearing only a tanktop and a skirt, a stark change from the complicated 6 piece ensemble that he had worn to a sign event that day.

  
  


Saki grabbed Takeru’s foot as he passed with the hoodie in his hands, “Are you calling me an alien, Takeru-kun?” He grumbled.

  
  


With a nod, Takeru shook his foot from his grasp and walked around him. “Yup,” he folded the hoodie properly and placed it on a nearby chair, which neatly held the rest of Saki’s outfit from earlier. “I’m worried I’m gonna start getting ants in here soon if I find any more of this stuff, ” he said, reaching down under the chair to pick up an empty chocolate bar wrapper.

  
  


Saki shot him a pout, not moving from his spot on the floor, “No way, I’d never do that to you. I eat everything, you know.”

  
  


The boxer looked down at him blankly, “So when was the last time you ate a vegetable?”

  
  


“...Next question.”

  
  


With a sigh, Takeru picked Saki up from off the floor (quite easily, Saki didn’t even try to start a fight), threw him over his shoulder, and carried him into his bedroom, tossing him onto his bed. The only thing Saki did in response was roll over to the window next to the board of the bed and turn on the air conditioning unit that was haphazardly placed in it.

  
  


“Ahh… Now  _ this  _ is what I’m talking about!” Saki cheered as the cold air blew on his face, and he spread out on the bed as if it were his own. Considering the amount of times he’d slept in it with Takeru, they co-owned it by now.

  
  


Meanwhile, Takeru was picking up articles of clothing and accessories from his floor and tossing them into whatever drawer was open in his dresser. “I’ll make dinner tonight. You need to eat actual food,” He picked up a bag of unopened gummy bears and threw them at Saki, which he caught and immediately began to try and open. However, he had just put on a new set of nails the other day that were very delicate, so he frantically looked around the room from where he lay for a pair of scissors.

  
  


“You’re not eating that now.” Takeru said, finishing what he was doing and now standing next to the bed with a smug grin on his face. He extended his hand to Saki.

  
  


“You’re so mean.” Saki grumbled, handing over the bag with a huff.

  
  


Takeru inspected the back of the bag and grimaced, “31 sugars per serving? Mizushima-san, I’m surprised the Producer lets you eat this.” He tossed the bag into the drawer from where he stood, then took a seat next to Saki on the bed, soaking in the air conditioning.

  
  


“I really only eat this stuff when I’m not around them, that’s why.” Saki said.

  
  


“So even at home?”

  
  


There was a pause, and Takeru instantly regretted asking. The topic of Saki’s homelife was always a sensitive thing, and something both of them tried to avoid whenever it came up in conversation, but the question had really just happened to slip out. The boxer put a hand to his head and frowned, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

  
  


“Not even when I’m home,” Saki shrugged, turning completely to face the air conditioner. “When I’m home, I’m totally neat, and I’ve got no sweets, and nothing laying around in my room that could bother my parents. But that’s why I like staying with you, because then I can throw my stuff around and just live how I want to live.”

  
  


Saki brought his knees up to his chest, “I mean, I know it’s messy, but it’s really invigorating to see my clothes everywhere, just because it’s something I can do while I’m here. Back home, I don’t even have the freedom to be messy, much less with the clothing I actually like wearing, and...” There was a pause on Saki’s end, and he suddenly sat up and laughed, not looking at Takeru, “Y’know, this is getting kinda sad, so we should talk about something else—“

  
  


“I’m sorry,” Takeru cut Saki off, grabbing his hands and lowering his head with a scowl, “I really didn’t even think of something like that. I should have been more considerate.” Though it got lonely at times, Takeru was lucky he could live by himself. He could train as much as he wanted, eat as he wanted, and live as he wanted. Saki could never do something like that, not until he had moved out, at least. Takeru didn’t realize how good he had it in comparison.

  
  


Saki shook his head, flustered, “W-What’re you talking about, Takeru-kun? You didn’t know, so it’s fine! And I shouldn’t be such a slob here, anyways, so…”

  
  


And Saki also had a bad habit of trying to brush away any serious feelings if it put him on the spot.

  
  


Takeru let go of Saki’s hands and brought him into a hug, “I’m really sorry.” He repeated, pressing Saki’s head to his shoulder. 

  
  


Saki remained frozen for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around Takeru to hug him back. “It’s whatever…” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
  


Takeru reached over to turn down the air conditioner, which was humming so loud he could barely hear himself think. He then began to rub Saki’s back reassuringly, “It’s not whatever to  _ you _ . I’m not gonna kick you out or anything, Saki.” He said.

  
  


Saki nodded, pressing himself to Takeru more with a frustrated sigh, “I know.”

  
  


“And I’m not gonna be actually mad at you for leaving your stuff everywhere.”

  
  


“I knowwww.” Saki groaned. Then he looked up to Takeru with a grin, “You’re too much of a softie to get mad at me for something like that. You fold them up better than I do!” 

  
  


Takeru nodded, satisfied with Saki’s understanding, and stood up with him in his arms. “We’re going to the kitchen. After I clean your stuff out of it, I’m making you some vegetables.”

  
  


“Blegh. You ruin my fun, Takeru-kun…” As Saki said that, he wrapped his arms around him and held tightly onto him, resting his head against his boyfriend’s with an impish grin.


End file.
